riftsmercsfandomcom-20200214-history
William Kinsey (jtjr26)
Character Name: William Kinsey Goes By: Bill Race: Demi-God O.C.C.: Mind Melter Occupation: Merc Alignment: Unprincipled XP Level: 6 XP Points: 28301(next lv 48001) Bill was raised by loving adopted parents(both Psionics, Psi-Druid mother and Buster father) in what is now known as Lazlo. They never knew who his birth parents were. He has a vague recollection of a beautiful woman who was not his mother that wont go away but he brushes that off as a childhood memory. He still has some friends there, people who are long lived like himself, though his parents passed away over 80 years ago, he does consider it his home town, though he has been away for a long time with only periodic visits over the years. Bill maintains a small apartment there. He initially thought he was a mutant or D-bee of some kind due to his unusual toughness, but around the age of 60 he really began to notice that the passage of time did not seem to affect him like it did others. He watches friends grow old and die over the years and over time began to suspect he might be the product of some higher power, though he keeps that theory to himself. He settled for 30 years in the Manistique Imperium city of Manistique, living the high life from some loot he and some associates discovered. He frequented casinos and spent money like he didn't have a care in the world. Of course due to his long life and the fact that he didn't save or invest he found himself running low on funds. He has gone through millions of credits but have few regrets, he had a good time and got laid a lot. About 101 PA he packed up his life and bummed around for a while and in the build up the the Tolkeen conflict fell into mercenary work and has been doing that ever since. His experiences have lead him to be very confident in his abilities, but ha has also learned to be cautious about letting people see all his supernatural abilities. He has literally been chased out of a remote town by superstitious people with pitchforks and torches who mistook his magic and psychic abilities as a sign of witchcraft. Also he has learned his powers can be blocked or run out if used too much so he always has a backup weapon or 2 handy at all times. Usually a energy pistol and vibro-sword, and he wears body armor when he expects heavy combat will occur. ATTRIBUTES I.Q.: 19 M.E.: 20 M.A.: 18 P.S.: 25 P.P.: 19 P.E.: 23 P.B.: 17 SP: 38 PHYSICAL DATA ISP: 282 PPE: 36 MDC: 174 (15 MDC T-40 Plain Clothes Long Coat dark grey, 120 MDC dark grey enchanted leather armor, regenerates 10 MDC per day, (destroyed if MDC is reduced to zero).No movements penalty, noiseless enchantment) Age: 140 looks 20 Sex: male Height: 6' 7" Weight: 210 lbs Horror Factor: 6 normal, 11 when recognized as demigod Disposition: An easy going guy, who is confident in his own abilities. In tense situations (combat or other) he acts like an insightful, experienced man. Other times he acts like he looks, a 22 year old. Description: Tall and blond with a somewhat far off look in his eyes from time to time. Has a small scar through his left eyebrow but doesn't recall where it came from. Natural Abilities: fire and cold resist(does half damage) regenerates 1D6x5 MDC every min, godling power #2 Energy Blast(3d6 MD, 1000ft), Supernatural P.S. and P.E. charm/impress 35% trust/intimidate 50% Special Abilities: master psionic, meditation (ISP recovery 6 per hour/ PPE recovert 15 per hour), duration and range increased by 50% within 1 mile/1.6km of ley line duration, range and damage are doubled within 1 mile/1.6km of ley line nexus O.C.C. Skills: Literacy: American 98% Language: American 98% Language: Spanish 73% Basic Math 98% Land Navigation 71% Pilot Automobile 80% Pilot Hover-cycle 98% W.P. Energy Pistol Hand to Hand Expert O.C.C Related Skills: Interrogation 70% Wilderness Survival 70% Computer Operation 75% Lore: Psychics & Psionics 70% Gambling(Standard) 98% Identify Poisons 59% Object Read: Impression 71%, Images 63%, Present 53% Intelligence 50% (lv4) Secondary Skills: Climbing 80% Swimming 85% Cooking 70% Horsemanship: General 65%/45% Gambling(DirtyTricks) 75% Gymnastics +2 roll with impact, +2 PS, +1 PP, +2 PE, +2d6 spd Sense of Balance 73% Parallel Bars & Rings 83% Back Flip 87% Prowl 65% Rappel 75% W.P. Energy Rifle W.P. Sword +3 strike, +2 parry, +1 strike thrown (lv3) Running +1 PE, +4d4 spd, +1d6 SDC (lv3) Fencing (+1 strike with sword/dagger, +1d6 damage with sword, lv6) Boxing, +2 parry and dodge, +1 roll punch/impact, +2 PS, +3d6 SDC (lv6) Combat Data: HTH Expert, Attacks per Melee 6, Initiative +5, Preception rolls +6, Strike +5, Parry +5, Dodge +5, Auto Dodge, Damage Bonus +10, Roll with Punch +5, Pull a Punch +5, Disarm +2, Critical Strike 18, 19, 20, 4d6 +10 damage on power punch(2 melee actions), 1d8 +10 damage on kick attack, 2d6 +10 damage on karate kick with sword +9 strike, +7 parry, +1d6 +10 damage: -Vibro-Sword 2d6(base) + 1d6+10 damage -Psi-Sword 6d6(base) + 1d6+10 damage Saving Throws: +4 to save vs magic +14 to save vs psionics +8 to save vs horror factor +44% to save vs coma/death +4 to save vs possession +3 to save vs mind control +6 to save vs magic illusions +3 to save vs magic +8 to save vs poison/toxin +3 to save vs insanity Psionic Powers: Healing: Healing Touch(6), Detect Psionics(6), Induce Sleep(4), Psychic Purification(8) Sensitive: Mind Block(4), See Aura(6), Sixth Sense (2), Telepathy(4), See The Invisible(4), Mask ISP & Psionics(7), Total Recall(2), Object Read(6) Physical: Alter Aura(2), Nightvision(4), Impervious to Poison/Toxin(4), Telekinesis, Resist Fatigue(4), Resist Fatigue(4), Mind Block(4) Super: Telemechanics(10), Telekinetic Force Field(30), Hypnotic Suggestion(6), Empathic Transmission(6), Bio-Manipulation(10), Psi-Sword(30), Pyrokinesis, Mentally Possess Others(30), Group Mind Block(22), Mind Bolt, Telekinesis(super) Equipment: WI AHB-2000 Assualt Hoverbike, acquired reciently on a battlefield. The owner no longer needed it. T-40 Plain Clothes Long Coat(dark grey), 15 MDC, AR 18, -5% prowl, 15lbs (Triax pg37), 120 MDC dark grey enchanted leather armor, regenerates 10 MDC per day, (destroyed if MDC is reduced to zero).No movements penalty, noiseless enchantment, MP-3 MageFire Bolt Pistol, 4lbs, 3d6+3MD, 500 ft(123m) range, 8 shots(recharge 12 ppe or 24 isp), (Merc Ops pg 146) Wilk's 227 Pulse Pistol, 2.5lbs, 2d6 per single shot, 4d6 double shot, 900ft(274m) range, 12 double shots per standard e-clip(24 per long), +2 on aimed shots(New West pg 204) 3long E-Clips Vibro-Sword, 4lbs, 2d6 silver knife 3 sets of traveling clothes several sets of fancy, fashionable clothing sleeping bag backpack canteen sunglasses utility knife air filter/gas mask 4 weeks rations personal items Money: Still very loose with his money but has started to save a little: Bank account in Lazlo with 16600 credits, Bank account with NGMI Bank with 19000 NGMI dollars, 6500 credits in gems and precious metals, Secured Universal Credit Card 11000 credits